Dan Ternyata Adikku Mengkhianatiku Tanpa Aku Bayangkan
by riyangendut
Summary: Komachi menyimpan sebuah rahasia dari kakaknya, dan Hachiman merasa khawatir dengan perubahan sikap adiknya. One-Shot, Komachi X Hachiman


**For the self-proclaimed Fanfic Critics: Fuck you too, man.**

 **For anyone else who happens to stumble here: this one is written in Bahasa Indonesia, sorry if you don't understand this.**

 **Teruntuk orang Indonesia yang ada di sini: selamat menikmati fanfic yang bodoh ini.**

* * *

"Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Komachi bertingkah aneh."

Mungkin untuk seorang Hikigaya Hachiman berbicara dengan begitu terbuka di hadapan teman-teman satu grupnya juga bisa digolongkan sebagai 'bertingkah aneh', tapi Yuigahama dan Yukinoshita tidak menyadari atau tidak menggubris hal tersebut. Yuigahama mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dengan mata berbinar, sedangkan Yukinoshita tetap dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aneh? Aneh seperti apa maksudnya?" Yukinoshita bertanya, postur tubuhnya berubah ke mode 'analisis'.

"Dia berhenti memanggilku ' _Onii-chan_ ' dan mulai memanggilku dengan nama 'Hachiman'. Belum lagi kebiasaannya tertawa sendiri sambil melihat layar teleponnya..."

"Ini hanya satu kemungkinan, tapi, mungkinkah Komachi- _chan_ memiliki..."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Aku memotong kata-kata Yukinoshita, disambut dengan seruan dari Yuigahama.

"Sebegitu yakinnya?!"

"Darimana kamu tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin?"

"Insting kakak laki-laki."

"Jadi kamu tidak tahu sama sekali."

"Aku tahu dari instingku. Dia tidak punya..."

"Mungkin cara terbaik untuk mengetahui siapa pacar Komachi- _chan_ adalah dengan bertanya langsung." _Ah, seperti biasa aku diabaikan ya. Yah, begitulah Yukinoshita Yukino._

"Ah, aku akan menelponnya kesini sekarang!" _Et tu, Yuigahama?!_

"Hmm, mungkin bertemu di sekolah akan sedikit cangung bagi Komachi- _chan_. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di kafe saja, saat akhir pekan?" _Hmm, seingatku Komachi sudah pernah kesini, jadi seharusnya tidak masalah. Bertemu di kafe juga tidak masalah buatku, tapi..._

"Hey, bukankah seharusnya kalian menanyakan pendapatku juga?"

"Hikigaya- _kun_ pasti akan melakukan apapun demi Komachi- _chan_ kan?"

"Jangan menaruh kata-kata di mulutku! Meskipun benar sih!"

"Seperti yang kuduga, dasar _siscon_ _ **[1]**_ "

"Hey!"

"Bisakah kalian berdua tenang sedikit?! Ah, halo, Komachi- _chan_! Apakah kamu kosong hari Sabtu ini? Yeah, ada kafe yang enak di- ah, kamu sudah tahu? Oke, kita ketemu jam sembilan ya!" _klik._

Dan begitu saja rencanaku untuk hari Sabtu terisi dengan sendirinya.

* * *

"Mestinya aku tidak perlu bertanya, tapi... kenapa Hachiman dan Yukinoshita- _san_ juga ada di sini?"

"Ah, dia benar-benar memanggil Hikki sebagai 'Hachiman'..."

"Komachi- _chan,_ tidakkah memanggil kakakmu dengan nama belakangnya sedikit kurang sopan?"

"Hmm, tapi Hachiman adalah Hachiman." _Maksudnya apa coba?_

"Daripada itu, bukankah sebaiknya kita memesan sesuatu dulu?"

"Ah, Komachi- _chan_ , silahkan pesan apapun, hari ini aku yang akan membayar untukmu."

"Eeh, curang! Yukinon, hanya Komachi- _chan_ yang ditraktir?"

"Yuigahama- _san_ , tolong jangan terlalu dekat-Yuigahama- _san_..." _Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Yukinoshita. Tolong jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, Yuigahama! Kau akan membangkitkan hasrat terlarang dalam diriku!_

"Ahem, melanjutkan topik pembicaraan kita yang sebenarnya." _Waitress_ yang melayani kami terlihat lega setelah kami selesai memberikan pesanan, meskipun wajahnya masih sedikit merah akibat posisi Yuigahama yang- **Author Warning: Fanfic ini diberikan rating Semua Umur, sehingga adegan ini saya potong, dimohon maklum** -

"Ada apa?" Komachi mengaduk _milkshake-_ nya dengan malas.

"Komachi- _chan_ , apakah kamu memiliki pacar?" Seperti biasa, Yukinoshita memotong langsung ke akar permasalahan.

"Ya, tapi itu hal yang biasa untuk anak SMA kan? Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh kalau aku punya pacar. Lagipula..."

"Ya ya stop." Aku memotongnya. "Komachi- _chan_ , ini bercanda kan?"

"Hikigaya- _kun_ , tolong tenang sebentar. Komachi- _chan_ , bisakah kamu memberi tahu kami siapa pacarmu?"

"Hmm, tidak masalah. Namanya adalah..."

Komachi- _chan_ memiliki pacar. Berita itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hatiku seperti diremas-remas. Namun nama yang dia sebutkan selanjutnya seolah menjadi paku terakhir pada peti matiku. **[2]**

"Totsuka Saika, teman sekelas Yuigahama- _senpai_."

* * *

Tiba-tiba Hikki berdiri dan kabur begitu saja dari kafe tempat kami berkumpul.

"Yuigahama- _san_ , aku akan mengurus bonnya, jadi tolong kejar Hikigaya- _kun_."

"Oke! Komachi- _chan_ , ayo!"

"Untuk apa?" Nada bicara Komachi- _chan_ terasa seperti menurunkan suhu udara beberapa derajat.

"Eh?"

"Kalau Hachiman mau pergi, biarkan saja. Dia kan memang paling ahli dalam menghindari masalah." Komachi- _chan_ menggigit sebongkah es batu dengan gigi gerahamnya. "Lagi pula, mengejarnya tidak akan mengubah apapun kan?"

"Komachi- _chan_ , aku..."

"Selain itu, bukankah lebih baik bila Yuigahama- _senpai_ mengejar Hachiman sendirian? Ini kesempatan bagi Yuigahama- _senpai_ untuk..."

"Komachi- _chan_ , cukup!"

* * *

Aku belum pernah melihat Yuigahama- _san_ marah, dan aku menambahkan namanya ke daftar orang-orang yang tidak ingin kubuat marah.

Aku tidak punya daftar seperti itu _sih_.

"Yuigahama- _senpai_..." Sepertinya Komachi- _chan_ juga terkejut melihat kemarahan tiba-tiba Yuigahama- _san_.

"Kamu juga sayang pada Hikki kan?" Yuigahama- _san_ menarik paksa tangan Komachi- _chan_ , yang menurut tanpa berkata-kata.

Setelah mengurus bon untuk minuman yang hampir tidak tersentuh sama sekali, aku keluar dari kafe untuk mengikuti mereka berdua

* * *

Aku duduk termangu di bangku taman yang aku sudah lupa ada di tengah keramaian prefektur Chiba.

 _Kenapa aku merasa sangat marah ketika aku tahu Komachi memiliki pacar?_

Bagaimanapun aku mencoba memahaminya, aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan kenapa aku merasa seperti ini. Komachi sudah kelas satu SMA, yang artinya dia sudah cukup besar untuk merasakan rasa tertarik pada lawan jenis. Dan bagaimanapun perasaanku pada Totsuka, hubungan dan perasaan kami tidak mungkin berkembang menjadi lebih dari teman.

 _Dan Totsuka sendiri adalah laki-laki sehat yang bertanggung jawab-aku tidak punya alasan untuk membatasi hubungan mereka berdua._

Bahkan, jika dipikir lagi, perasaan marahku pada Komachi lah yang membuatku lari dari mereka.

"Hikki!" Yuigahama terengah-engah sambil menyeret Komachi ke arahku.

 _Ya, mungkin saja Yuigahama bisa memahami apa yang aku tidak bisa. Mungkin dia bisa tahu, perasaan apa yang membuat dadaku sesak. Jika ada yang bisa memahamiku saat ini, Yuigahama lah orangnya._

"Maaf." Yuigahama menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kamu lari?"

"Aku..." Mataku beralih menatap Komachi yang jelas-jelas menahan diri, entah untuk marah atau menangis.

"Apa Hachiman tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Totsuka- _senpai_?"

"Aku...ya, aku tidak suka kamu pacaran dengan Totsuka. Aku tidak ingin kamu berpacaran dengan siapapun. Aku... Aku menyayangimu, Komachi." Tanpa terasa, beberapa tetes air mata mengalir di pipiku.

"Tapi aku saudara kandungmu, jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa bersama denganmu, jadi aku tidak berhak untuk membatasi perasaanmu, aku..." kata-kataku terputus saat tiba-tiba Komachi memelukku.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Hachiman."

* * *

Seharusnya aku sudah tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Hikki, orang yang aku sayangi, orang yang aku _cintai_ , hatinya sudah tertambat pada orang lain. Hati Hikki hanya milik adiknya, Komachi- _chan_ seorang.

Aku berbalik, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan taman, untuk menemukan Yukinon berdiri di belakangku.

"Jadi akhirnya seperti ini ya." Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan air mataku, dan aku menangis di pelukan Yukinon.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak mendorongku menjauh, airmatanya jatuh di bahuku bersamaan dengan airmataku di bahunya.

* * *

 **[1] Siscon = Sister Complex, rasa suka/cinta pada saudara perempuan.**

 **[2] "Last nail in my coffin" idiom bahasa Inggris yang saya paksa menjadi bahasa Indonesia, kira-kira artinya bukti yang paling kuat untuk menolak suatu pendapat/hipotesa.**

 **Dan aku menulis cerita lain ketika seharusnya aku menulis tiga laporan dan satu fanfic lain yang belum aku selesaikan...** _ **sigh**_ **. Hmm, ini fanfic Hikigaya^2 (Get it? Pairingnya sama-sama Hikigaya) kedua yang aku tulis. Dan bukan, di dunia nyata aku bukan** _ **siscon**_ **. Agak aneh rasanya menulis fanfic dalam bahasa Indonesia... Mungkin karena faktor kebiasaan membaca fanfic dalam bahasa Inggris.**

* * *

 **Ending Alternatif - Ekstra yang kepikiran saat mau tidur...**

"Apa Hachiman tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Totsuka- _senpai_?"

"Aku...ya, aku tidak suka kamu pacaran dengan Totsuka. Aku..." Aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku saat sebuah tangan mencengkram bahuku.

"Sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu mengatur kehidupan Komachi?" Aku berbalik, dan aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang sudah lama tidak aku lihat di ujung lengan yang mencengkram bahuku.

"Ayah..." Perasaanku campur aduk ketika melihat ayahku untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

"Hachiman. _Hikigaya_ Hachiman. Aku hampir menyesal memberimu nama depan yang sama dengan namaku." Aku bisa melihat wajah Komachi, Yuigahama dan bahkan Yukinoshita yang terkejut di belakangku.

"Aku..." dan tangan yang mencengkram bahuku bergerak untuk menampar wajahku.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara? Komachi. Pulang. _Sekarang._ " Komachi menurut, membuntut di belakang ayahku, ayah _kami._

"Dan kau." Orang yang beberapa detik yang lalu aku kenali sebagai ayahku berhenti sejenak. "Jangan sentuh anakku lagi. Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu di depan mataku lagi, _Akemitsu Hachiman._ " Mereka berdua pun pergi, meninggalkanku yang masih terperangah bersama dua teman klub ku. Nama asing yang disebutkannya seolah bergema di kepala kami, menimbulkan sekian banyak pertanyaan.

 _Siapa aku sebenarnya?_

* * *

 **Ending yang ini batal kupakai karena terlalu keluar dari plot awal cerita. Dan lagipula seperti yang aku tulis tadi: ending ini baru kepikiran ketika aku mau tidur.**

 **Menerima berbagai jenis Kritik dan Review dengan syarat lebih pendek dari cerita ini. riyangendut keluar (geh jadi agak menyesal aku pakai username itu).**


End file.
